bloodygamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Quan Chi
Quan Chi is a character in the Mortal Kombat series. He made his debut in Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero, and first became playable in Mortal Kombat 4. He is also a frequently appearing, major villain in the series. About Quan Chi Quan Chi became the most powerful sorcerer and necromancer in the Netherrealm and a primary villain in the Mortal Kombat series. Quan Chi combines both cunning and brute force in his never-ending plots to overtake not only Earthrealm, but all of reality. He is an opportunist and will ally himself with anyone who can help him further his own goals. He is notable in particular for his ruthlessness and pragmatism. His manipulative and deceptive nature has earned him many enemies, including Sub-Zero and Scorpion, the latter whose entire family and clan he destroyed. Only Shinnok, Shao Kahn, Shang Tsung and Delia can match Quan Chi's skills as a sorcerer. Apperance Quan Chi appears as a very tall, well built adult with red eyes. Among his distinct features is his completely white skin. Whether or not he has painted himself or was naturally born with this is unknown. He is also completely bald, devoid of any hair on his head or face. There also appears to be a chakra on his forehead. In his first appearance, he wore a heavy green uniform with spike-studded black armor and originally, with a yin-yang emblem on it, which seems regal, he uses it for formal gatherings. During his escape from Scorpion in the Netherrealm, he has discarded some of his clothing, leaving him with half a portion of his armor and new black gloves, his torso bare otherwise. He later magically carves the inscriptions of the tomb of the Dragon King's army onto his body as somewhat becoming his tattoos. On his belt he now bears the authentic Amulet of Shinnok. The MK team seems to be fond of Quan Chi's Deadly Alliance outfit because it is featured in games after DA, and also in MK:SM, MK vs. DC, and MK 2011 (games that are from before MK4). He was originally intended to be a playable character for the DLC of Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe but was cancelled, along with his DC counterpart Harley Quinn, due to Midway's bankruptcy. Combat Characteristics 'Powers and abilities' Aforementioned above, Quan Chi is the most powerful sorcerer the Netherrealm has ever seen, excelling at both black magic and necromancy (magic involving the dead). A being of many talents, Quan Chi uses powerful dark magic to keep his enemies guessing. Using his necromancy, Quan Chi's form of attack involves using disembodied skulls and skeletons that emit an eerie green glow. He can also use these skeletal structures as a form of defense to block incoming attacks as well as summon reanimated skeletons to do his bidding ( i.e making clones of him self). For his black magic, he was able to open up a Soulnado, which was one of Shang Tsung's primary sources of power, which he can shut off any time he chooses. Due to the power of the amulet he gained from the original Sub-Zero, he has the ability to freely move between realms via portal. More of his powers include: shapeshifting, life force/soul stealing, and power nullifying. Along with Shinnok's Amulet he is able to control all forms and types of magic (though this power has only been shown by Quan Chi), which for all purposes, allows him to do anything he chooses. 'Signature moves' *Green Flaming Skull: Quan Chi fires a skull of green magical energy at his opponent. This is called Skull Ball in MK 2011. (MK4, MKG, MK:DA, MK:A, MK 2011) *The enhanced version is called Skull Chomp and it knocks the opponent farther back, as well as having increased damage. *Rising Star: Quan Chi slides and kicks his opponent from below. (MK4, MKG, MK:DA, MK:A) *Magnet Force: A special move that disables the opponent's weapon from being used or withdrawn for the remainder of the match. In Mortal Kombat 4, this move is called Weapon Steal, and it would snatch the weapon from the opponent's hand and move it into Quan Chi's hands. (MK4, MKG, MK:A) *Tele Stomp: Quan Chi teleports high, disappearing on the game's camera, and reappears above the opponent, stomping him numerous times. In MK 2011 this is called Sky Drop. (MK4, MKG, MK:A, MK 2011) *The enhanced version is called Sky Stomp, and has Quan Chi stomp two additional times on the opponent's chest before kicking them away. *Air Throw: In air Quan Chi grabs his opponent and falls down with him, hitting only his enemy as Quan Chi lands on him. (MK4, MKG) *Trance: Quan Chi hypnotizes his opponent with his mystical powers, causing them to fall under his control, and making the foe walk towards him, giving him an opportunity for a free hit. (MK 2011) *The enhanced version is called Mesmerize. The opponent's super meter will deplete while under the spell. *Ground Burst: A move where Quan Chi points at the ground causing a light to summon from the floor, with a small knock-back. There are close, medium, and far versions of the move. (MK 2011) *The enhanced versions are called Ground Blast. A laser beam comes down on the burst, this is unblockable. *Skeletal Boost: Quan Chi summons a skeletal hand that either boosts his damage or regenerates health until he gets hit. Until the effect wears or is removed, Quan Chi cannot use the move again. (MK 2011) *The enhanced version is called Skeletal Buff which adds both buffs to Quan Chi. 'Fatalities' *Fatality Steal: Quan Chi simply imitates the 2nd Fatality of his opponent. (MK4, MKG) *Leg Beatdown: Quan Chi's signature Fatality, He rips off one of his opponent's legs and beats the helpless victim with the torn limb to death. In MK 2011, it is called Beat Down and Quan Chi beats the opponent´s head twice, causing it to explode, before proceeding to beat the rest of the body with the victim´s leg. (MK4, MKG, MK 2011) *Neck Stretch: Quan Chi hops onto his opponent's shoulders, grabs them by the head, and pulls on it. The opponent's neck is stretched out and the strain leads to the opponent's demise. In MK:TE, Quan Chi breaks his opponents neck instead of stretching it. (MK:DA) *On Your Knees: Quan Chi summons a green broadsword and does a quick spin, slicing his opponent's legs off. The opponent is still standing up on their stumps. Quan Chi then slices off the opponent's head, but he catches it as it falls down and holds it up in victory. (MK 2011) 'Other finishers' *Babality: Quan Chi opens a portal and summons a skull which falls down and hits him on the head, causing him to cry. (MK 2011) Appearances in other media 'Film' Michael Rogers portrays Quan Chi in Mortal Kombat: Legacy. After Hanzo Hasashi witnesses the death of his family, he kneels down in agony, then is stabbed from behind by an ice dagger, apparently Sub-Zero's. After Hasashi is frozen to death, "Sub-Zero" (alongside Shang Tsung) morphs into Quan Chi, and asks Hasashi to offer his services to the Netherrealm for Mortal Kombat, so that he can exact his revenge against Sub-Zero. Hasashi is engulfed in flames, resurrecting as Scorpion and accepting Quan Chi's offer, not knowing that Quan Chi is framing Sub-Zero.